Grim And Billy's Mom's Fight
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Grim, and Billy's mom, have big fight in the kitchen.


One fine Saturday, in endsville, at Billy's house, Billy, was waking up in his room, and shouted.

"It's morning!"

Billy, loving the weekends as much as he did. jumped for joy, on his bed. As he was going to have a fun day, playing with his two best friends in the whole world, Mandy, and Grim. He got dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. and said with a big smile.

"Good morning mom!"

Billy's mom, was a bit crazy, as she had a nervous breakdown, after she first met grim, but she tried hard to be a good mom to Billy, as she loved him very much. She looked at him in a loving mother like way, and said.

"Good morning sweetheart! I hope you have a good day, today."

She then gave him some toast, and a bowl of cereal. Billy, with a big grin then yelled.

"I loves toast!"

Just then Grim, was waking up on the couch. He spent the night, with either Mandy, or Billy, depending on the day, He hated Billy, and Many so much. and just knew another bad day, was to awaite him, with his so called best friend's, he really can't stand. He then walked into the kitchen being in a bad mood, as always, he got his cup of coffee, and sat down on the table with Billy, Billy, so happy to see his friend said.

"Hey grim, old buddy! Are you ready for a day of fun?"

Grim with an irritated look, then said.

"No Billy, i'm ready for a day of misery. As every day, with you two jerk's is a nightmare."

Grim, had such a good life, being master of the forces of life and death, he was threatening, and everybody feared him, then that day, when he lost a bet, to a limbo game, and got stuck being Mandy, and Billy's best friends forever,that marked the downfall of his former glory, every night and day, he hoped for that one day, when he would chop, the two little kid's heads off, and be the master of death again.

"Aw don't be such a stick in the mud, grim. You know you love me and Mandy!" Said Billy.

Grim replied.

"No i don't! I hate you both, more then ever."

Grim, was somewhat close to Billy, as a friend at times. But he downright hated Mandy, to the point of not just wanting to chop her head off. But also burning her. Billy, then being a dumb as he was, thew the toast at Grim, and said.

"Hey Grim catch!"

"What, is wrong with you, you brain dead big nosed little." Grim said, in a very angry manner.

"Don't you talk to my son like that, you un dead creep!" Said, Billy's mom.

She then started hitting his head, with a mop.

Grim yelled. "Now, just holed it women, you're out of your mortal mind."

Billy's mom, held a grudge against Grim, ever since the incident, where he made her have a breakdown, and ran her out of her home. And she was very determined to keep, her son, safe from him.

"Stay away, from my baby!" She said.

Mandy, then knocks at Billy's door. Billy's dad answers, and let's her in. She walks into the kitchen and says.

"Hey Billy, wow, what the heck is going on hear?"

Billy laughed, and said.

"Grim's getting beat up by my mom."

Mandy replied. "Your mom's still cracked huh?"

Grim, then having all he could take of the blasted mop, the said.

"Enough of this women! I think, you're forgetting who i am."

Grim then cut's the mop, with his scythe, and gave Billy's mom, an evil deadly look. Billy, and Many, looked shocked and Mandy said.

"Wow, i think Grim, is gonna kill your mom."

"I'm gonna miss my mom." Billy said.

Billy's brain, then started working again, and he remembered how much, he loved his mom, and all the good times he had with her through, his childhood. He then gave a serious look, and said to Mandy.

"I got to save my mom!"

Billy then jumped in front, of his mother, and said to Grim.

"Your not gonna chop up my mom, as long as i'm around you big meanie!"

Grim, then chucked a bit, and said.

"Oh you thought, i was? Billy, i have more self control then that. If i didn't, i would have killed you and Mandy, by now."

Billy, with a stupid look, then replied.

"Oh, okay, hehe."

Billy's mom, then walked up to Grim, and said.

"Okay, i can't take hiding this anymore! I admit it. I love you, you tall sack of bones!"

Grim, looking very shocked, the said.

"Madam, what in god's name are you talking about?"

Billy's mom said. "This!"

She then begins to make out, with him.

Billy says. "What the hell? My mom is crazy!"

Mandy says. "She's cracked up, like a whack nut!"

Just then as Billy's mom, was attacking Grim, with a kiss, Billy's dad then waled in, and said in a real angry tone of voice.

'You, stay, away from my wife, you bag of bones!"

He then punched the living daylight's out of Grim, and knocked him out the window, and yelled.

"Stay out, for good!"

Grim then said to himself.

"Well, look's like another bad day, for the grim reaper."

Mandy then hearing him walked out side, and said to him.

"If you thought, that was scary grim, now that you can't go to Billy's house, your gonna be spending allot more time with me."

Grim, then gave the most horrified look, he ever gave in his life.

Billy then said. "Let's get back to Mandy's place, and have some fun!"

Mandy then giving Grim, an evil look, then said to him, "Yeah Grim, you're going to do all my chores, while me and Billy, play video games. Then where gonna play a nice game of soccer with your head.

Grim then shouted up to the sky's "Noooooooo!"

The End.

**Well, that's it for this one shot fanfiction. I might write more Billy and Mandy, stories in the future. Please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
